


AFTER CLEAN

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: ※注意：OOC。





	AFTER CLEAN

　　河成雲是在笑容的注視下醒過來的。

　　飯粒玩偶靜靜地坐在床上，簡單的線條勾勒出沒有溫度的微笑，河成雲恍恍惚惚盯著它，過了好一會兒才發現自己睡迷糊了，竟然分析起一個玩具的情緒。

 

　　……等等，飯粒玩偶？

 

　　「終於醒了啊。」

 

　　尹智聖一個翻身，從背後抱住還愣著的河成雲，茶樹沐浴乳的香味在棉被裡散開來，他的臉親暱地貼在自己的脖子上，緩慢地吐息。

 

　　「昨天很累吧，聖祐說你怎麼叫也叫不醒。」

　　「也還沒洗過澡吧？真是的……」

　　然後他輕拉開河成雲的衣領，皮膚上滿是殘暴的斑駁，任誰看了都要於心不忍。

 

　　「我們尼爾真是狠心啊。」尹智聖說，輕輕地帶著笑意，語調中有熟悉的不捨。沒來由的，河成雲聽了便安心下來。果然是那個多話又愛操心的哥哥呢。

　　「……智聖哥，對不起，突然就睡在你床上，我已經不記得昨天──」

　　「會痛嗎？被咬成這樣，很痛吧？」

　　「怎麼這樣對待你呢，太可憐了。」

 

　　河成雲體內的溫度驟然流逝，放大了的瞳孔停滯下來，就連呼吸也不自覺緊繃。尹智聖像是沒有聽見河成雲的話，抑或是並不打算回應他，自顧自地講著；而他此刻才發現，那聲音除了柔軟之外同時也冰冷異常。

 

　　放在他腰上的手轉移陣地，緊緊抓住他的手背。

 

　　「沒事的，等等就不痛了。」

 

　　濕黏的觸感像蛇似的沾上肩膀，尹智聖正細細舔拭他的痕跡，帶著憐惜和安撫的意味；那些地方有的被咬破成傷口，受不了水分的刺激，河成雲痛得下意識抱緊尹智聖的手臂。

　　他不敢反抗，不敢出聲，說來可笑，即使不可能，但他害怕身後的人並不是他認識的那個尹智聖。軟舌曖昧地滑過肌膚，他敏感地顫抖起來，呼出隱忍的鼻息，一絲絲快感讓他羞恥地燒紅了耳。

 

　　「哥、智聖哥……！」

　　「舒服嗎？」

 

　　待紅色的痕跡被舔得一片濕潤，尹智聖變本加厲往上吻去，環抱他蜷縮起來的肩，在耳朵上烙下一個又一個溫柔的親吻；放鬆的身體不自覺往河成雲柔軟的身上蹭，空氣被彼此擠壓的熱了起來，河成雲幾乎要極力轉移注意力才能不讓身體起反應。

 

　　「成雲啊，你身上都是精液的味道呢。」尹智聖埋在河成雲的後髮，低聲說。「好色。」

 

　　　河成雲的眼眶濕潤起來，他看不見背後的尹智聖，卻感覺到他露出牙齒的笑容刺眼至極，直白的話更讓人無地自容；靈魂忽然墜落到孩子的年齡，思考變得直線化，滿腦子都只是也許他讓喜歡的人生氣了，悔意和委屈讓他哭泣得毫無保留，全身發熱。

 

　　「智聖哥，對不起──」

　　「對不起什麼？是你擅自和丹尼爾做愛的事，還是弄髒了我的床？」 

　　「我、對不起、我不是故意的，我……」

　　「沒關係。」

 

　　尹智聖將他轉了過來，一雙清冷的鳳眼與他相互直視，河成雲的後腦杓被輕輕捧在對方手心裡，那人露出微笑，溫柔得讓心臟一緊。

 

　　「以後別讓他這樣碰你。」開口的同時，頸後被手指來回撫弄，暗示話語背後的意有所指。

 

　　河成雲呆滯了好一會兒，發懵地點點頭，假裝自己無法分辨那意味著敵意還是佔有。他伸手環上尹智聖的脖子，大膽地靠近他的臉，剛才的哭泣還來不及緩下來，急促換氣著，河成雲眨眨水亮的眼睛，哭紅的臉頰彷彿要滴出水來。

 

　　「哥，帶我去洗澡。」

　　「再等等吧。」

 

　　午後的日光轉進房內，稀薄地蓋在兩人的雙眸間，尹智聖將河成雲壓回床裡，吻住他佈滿傷痕的唇。


End file.
